Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for Part 1 of ''Age of the Golden Master'' Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master is an ongoing live-action LEGO film featuring the LEGO Ninjago characters. The film is written, directed, filmed and edited by Scott Pincus and distributed by Bio-Builder Productions. It is the second sequel to the 2014 film Ninjago, the sequel to ''Rise of the Great Devourer'', and the final installment in the series. The film stars returning cast members Jack Morris, Ackar Productions, OonieandCacola, Westificationful, JTH Studios, FireStar97Studios, 1P Entertainment and others, and introduces Lance Newman, YamatoGuru, JobbytheHong, Matt Howell, Luna Fett and Brent Miller, the original voice of Zane. Set two years after the second film, Pythor has formed an alliance of villains and seeks to fulfill the prophecy of the Golden Master - an all-powerful being bent on razing Ninjago. The Ninja and their allies face the deadly conflict to save Ninjago from an age of destruction. Progress on the film picked up in 2016, but was slowed due to the production of Creepy Guy 4 ''and other projects, as well as Scott's graduation of high school and transition to college. The film draws elements from seasons three through six of the TV show. Filming for the project is over halfway complete, and editing is currently underway. The film began airing on July 19, 2018, with the release of Part 1. Plot Two years after the second film, Pythor has formed an alliance of villains, and seeks to build a terrible weapon for an all-powerful being - the Golden Master. The Ninja and their trusted allies are thrust into a dangerous conflict, and must fight across Ninjago to save the city from an age of destruction. Cast Cast members with an * next to their name switched their username following the release of the second film. Returning Cast *'Jack Morris' voices Cole Hence, the Elemental Master and Ninja of Earth. As confirmed in March 2018, this will be Jack's last time voicing the character, having starred as Cole throughout the series. *'Matt Howell' voices Kai Fellows, the Elemental Master and Ninja of Fire, and the brother of Nya. Kai was voiced by Ryan Bowman in the first two films, but he was dropped from the cast in February 2017. Matt Howell took over the role that April. *'OonieandCacola' voices Jay Walker, the Elemental Master and Ninja of Lightning, who is in a relationship with Kai's sister Nya. *'Westificationful' voices Zane Julien, the Elemental Master and Ninja of Ice, as well as the first Nindroid and the "son" of Dr. Julien. *'JTH Studios' voices Lloyd Garmadon, the Elemental Master of Energy and the Green Ninja, as well as the son of Garmadon and the nephew of Sensei Wu. *'Luna Fett' voices Nya Fellows, the sister of Kai and a loyal ally of the Ninja, who dons the alias of "Samurai X". Luna Fett was cast as Nya after Abby Pincus was dropped from the cast. *'Ackar Productions*''' voices Sensei Wu, a son of the First Spinjitzu Master, brother of Garmadon, uncle of Lloyd, and teacher of the Ninja. Though he reprises the role for a third time, Joe created a slightly different voice for Wu, keeping elements of his raspy tone while making him sound more clear and young. *'1P Entertainment*' voices Garmadon, a son of the First Spinjitzu Master, brother of Wu and the father of Lloyd. Having been redeemed at the end of the second film, Garmadon has become a sensei like his brother. *'FireStar97Studios' voices Ben Delmar, Ninjago's police commissioner and the leader of the city's united police and military forces. Delmar has formed a team of troopers that work with the Ninja to protect Ninjago. *'R&D' voices Dareth, a loyal ally of the Ninja who assists them in their operations. Collector1100, who voiced Dareth in the first two films, resigned from the role in January 2018, with R&D being recast in July. *'1P Entertainment*' voices The Overlord, the dark lord who created the Great Devourer and manipulated Garmadon. He debuted as a major antagonist in the second film, and plays a similar role in this film. Originally, Rob O'Dwyer was recast in the role, but 1P Entertainment was brought back to maintain continuity with the character's voice. *'JTH Studios' voices Captain Soto, the leader of a crew of pirates and the former captain of Destiny's Bounty. Over the years, Soto resorted to vigilantism as he terrorized the citizens of Ninjago. Daniel Poulter reprises his role as Lucas, a police officer and Delmar's lieutenant. Cameron Morris returns to voice Anthony Reese, Ninjago City's corrupt mayor and a supporting antagonist throughout the trilogy. Bio21* returns as Samuel Mercer, a politician who debuted in the second film. Cillian Fincher, an ally of Reese, also returns; Russell Parkinson won't return to voice him. Scott Pincus returns to voice Simon Bowler, an inventor and ally of the Ninja. Captain Soto's crew and the soldiers led by Vladimir Dubrovky also return; Vladimir himself won't return as he was cut following Ryan Bowman's expulsion. The first Elemental Master of Earth, who appeared in the teaser trailer for the second film, will also appear, as will several other original Elemental Masters. Lou Hence (Cole's father) and Curtis - construction workers that appeared in the first film's opening scene - cameo during the scene where the Golden Weapons are excavated. Serpentine *'1P Entertainment*' voices Pythor, the last living Anacondrai whose skin was bleached white by the Great Devourer. He was a major antagonist in the second film and serves as a major antagonist in this film. *'FireStar97Studios' voices Fangtom, the two-headed leader of the Fangpyre Tribe, who served as a supporting antagonist in the first two films. *'JTH Studios' voices Mezmo, the soldier of the Hypnobrai Tribe, who was an antagonist in the first two films. *'Bio21*' voices Acidicus, the general of the Venomari Tribe, who was an antagonist in the second film. *'TheOnlyVie* '''voices Lizaru, the warrior of the Venomari Tribe, who was an antagonist in the second film. *'TheOnlyVie*''' voices Spitta, a soldier of the Venomari Tribe, who was an antagonist in the second film. *'GarnettFox' voices Skalidor, the general of the Constrictai Tribe, who was an antagonist in the second film. *'TheOnlyVie*' voices Bytar, the warrior of the Constrictai Tribe, who was an antagonist in the second film. *'Westificationful' voices Chokun, the soldier of the Constrictai Tribe, who was an antagonist in the second film. *'Daniel Poulter' voices Snike, the scout of the Constrictai Tribe, who was an antagonist in the second film. Fangdam, the mute brother of Fangtom, as well as Slithraa and Rattla, also return from the first two films. They will not have voice actors in the film. Skales, Fang-Suei, Snappa and Lasha are expected to return through flashback scenes. New Antagonists *'JobbytheHong' voices Master Chen, the leader of a criminal empire that worships the Anacondrai. He serves as one of the film's main antagonists. Rob O'Dwyer was cast as Chen in December 2016, but resigned in April 2018 due to obligations with other projects. Jobby was cast in the role that June. *'YamatoGuru' voices Morro, the Elemental Master of Wind who escaped the Cursed Realm. He serves as one of the film's main antagonists. *'Lance Newman' voices General Cryptor, the leader of the Nindroids whose conscious was corrupted by The Overlord. He serves as one of the film's main antagonists. *'Lance Newman' voices Clouse, a master of dark arts who serves Master Chen; he also has an age-old rivalry with Garmadon, who he trained with in his youth. He serves as one of the film's main antagonists. *'Westificationful' voices Eyezor, one of Master Chen's top generals who has a distinct mohawk. *'Lance Newman' voices Zugu, one of Master Chen's top generals who is very strong. *'Westificationful' voices Wrayth, a ghost from the Cursed Realm who escapes with Morro. *'Lance Newman' voices Soul Archer, a ghost from the Cursed Realm who escapes with Morro. *'Lance Newman' voices Flintlocke, a high-ranking Sky Pirate who was second-in-command under Nadakhan. Additionally, JobbytheHong voices Kapau and Chope, two of Chen's cultists who are good friends. Lance Newman voices Ghoultar, a ghost from the Cursed Realm who escapes with Morro. The Sky Pirates Dogshank, Clancee and Doubloon also debut, along with Krazi, the Skulkin warrior of lightning, and Bansha, a ghost from the Cursed Realm. None of these characters have voice actors. Various Nindroids, Anacondrai Cultists and ghosts are set to appear in the film. New Protagonists *'Lance Newman' voices Ronin, a mercenary and bounty hunter who operates out of the city of Stiix. *'Lego Zebra' voices Griffin Turner, the Elemental Master of Speed and a close ally of Karlof. *'Lance Newman' voices Karlof, the Elemental Master of Metal and a close ally of Griffin Turner. *Ford, an old war hero who is a member of Delmar's team. Scott approached Charlie Hopkinson, a popular voice impressionist on YouTube, to take on the role - but later opted to find another actor for the part. *'Lance Newman' voices Zoltar, a soldier in the Venomari Tribe who defected and allied with Delmar's team. *'Brent Miller' voices Brent, a young man and a member of Delmar's team. Brent Miller voices Zane in the Ninjago TV show, and was cast in September 2016 after Scott won his voice actor contest. Brent will make various appearances throughout the film. Additionally, Lego Zebra voices Cyrus Borg, the founder of Borg Industries who cameos in the film. JumboGauge voices Brandt, a trooper and member of Delmar's team. Various troopers allied with Delmar also debut in the film, although their names are currently unconfirmed. JobbytheHong will have vocal cameos as several miscellaneous characters. Vehicles These are the vehicles that have been confirmed to appear in the film at some point. *''Destiny's Bounty'' - A colossal aerial ship designed to fly and float in water. Once manned by Captain Soto and his crew before the Ninja took the vessel, Destiny's Bounty was shredded apart by the Great Devourer at the end of the second film. In the time since, the Bounty has been entirely rebuilt, with a far more advanced design. The vehicle was custom-built by Scott to resemble its appearance in season four and beyond. It is the only one of the Ninjas' vehicles from the previous films that is confirmed to return for this installment. *Roto Jet - A jet bomber with a series of laser blasters at the front of it. The Roto Jet has enough firepower to swiftly take out many ground adversaries and their vehicles; the vehicle is flown by Cole. *Proto Sam-X - Also known as "Nya's car"; a small all-terrain vehicle equipped with a large missile launcher. *D.B. Express - Also known as the "DB X"; a large fortified vehicle built to transport weapons and allies in harsh climates or situations. It is often used by the Ninja, especially when Destiny's Bounty was not in service. *Bladecopter - A large stone-built jet designed by the Anacondrai Cultists. Loosely inspired by the Serpentine's Rattlecopters, the cultists produced numerous Bladecopters as a means of swiftly traversing Ninjago's vast jungles. *Condrai Crusher - A stone-built vehicle with a snake-like head and spinning stone blades, also designed by the Anacondrai Cultists. The Crushers are able to quickly clear an area of debris and adversaries, cutting through anything in their paths. *Jungle Raider - A stone-built all-terrain buggy, also designed by the Anacondrai Cultists. Faster than Condrai Crushers, the Jungle Raider's suspension system, large tires, and overall small and compact build allow it to zoom through Ninjago's jungles with ease. *Destructoid - A tank-like vehicle with a sword and sawblade, utilized by the Nindroids. *Fangpyre Truck - A large green truck built by the Fangpyre Tribe to assault Jamanakai Village in the first film. A crashed Rattlecopter was briefly seen in the film's teaser trailer. Production The film was planned as far back as 2013, when Scott began pre-production for the series' first film. He intended to make the series a trilogy, though at the time had few ideas for the third film. At that point, Ninjago only had two seasons and the lore wasn't as expansive as it would be years later. Many of the concepts he developed were scrapped as time went on, although a select few made it to the official script. The film was officially announced on July 3, 2016. JTH Studios expressed interest in returning as Lloyd if he's expected to, and was the first person confirmed for the cast. On July 4, Jack Morris and Douglas Garthwaite, who voiced Cole and Zane in the first two films, were confirmed to return. On July 5, Bio21 was confirmed to return as Acidicus and Samuel Mercer from the second film, and Garnettfox was confirmed to return as Skalidor. The same day, Daniel Poulter was confirmed to return as Lucas and Snike. On July 6, Joe Teddick was confirmed to return as Sensei Wu. On August 6, 1P Entertainment was confirmed to return as Garmadon and Pythor. A casting call for the film officially began on August 8. On August 13, OonieandCacola was confirmed to return as Jay, and on August 22, FireStar97Studios was confirmed to return as Ben Delmar and Fangtom. Returning/New Major Roles On September 1, Scott announced he's entering a contest for Brent Miller, who voices Zane in the Ninjago TV show, to have a role in the film. Before the contest ended, Scott garnered nearly 70 supporters, and on September 15 he was announced as one of two winners of the contest. Through October and November, Scott worked to rewrite the opening scenes of the film, feeling they were poorly written and boring, and needed to introduce the characters better. Filming officially began on November 11. On November 28, Lance Newman was confirmed to voice Clouse, Cryptor, Karlof and Flintlocke in the film. On December 1, TheOnlyVie was confirmed to return as Lizaru, Spitta and Bytar. On December 28, YamatoGuru was cast as Morro. On December 29, Ryan Bowman was confirmed to return as Kai and Vladimir in the film. He was technically confirmed for the cast back in July, though his return wasn't officially announced until this date. On December 30, Rob O'Dwyer was cast as Master Chen. The following day, he was confirmed to be voicing The Overlord, replacing 1P Entertainment, who voiced him in the second film. Scriptwriting/New Roles Filming continued on February 9 to shoot a snow scene for the film. On February 19, Ryan Bowman, who voiced Kai and Vladimir in the first and second films, was dropped from the film's cast after being expelled from Scott's films. On March 13, it was confirmed that the role of Vladimir would be cut from the film due to Ryan's expulsion. The film's script was completed on March 14. Filming also took place on March 18 and 19 to complete its snow scenes. On March 19, Charlie Hopkinson, a popular voice actor on YouTube, was cast in the role of Ford. The same day, the film's teaser trailer was released; it gained 1,300 views within three days of its release. On March 22, Scott confirmed that the character of Hibiki was cut from the script during the revisions process. Hibiki was set to be Ronin's right-hand man in the film. On March 26, Lego Zebra was cast as Griffin Turner and Cyrus Borg. On March 31, JumboGauge was cast as Brandt, a trooper allied with Delmar. On April 2, Luna Fett was cast as Nya, replacing Abby Pincus in the role. On April 3, the role of Kai was officially recast, as Matt Howell was confirmed to voice the character. On April 21, Scott confirmed that 1P Entertainment was brought back to voice The Overlord, replacing Rob O'Dwyer, as Scott wanted to keep a sense of continuity with the character. On April 22, Lance Newman was confirmed to voice Zoltar, Zugu, Soul Archer and Ghoultar in the film. On July 18, JobbytheHong, a satirical toy reviewer on YouTube, was cast as Kapau and Chope. Filming continued into September, though the schedule became more strict due to Scott's time in college. The same month, Brent Miller recorded his lines for the project. Filming continued into October, at which point filming was well over halfway complete. Upon the release of the film's first TV spot, it was confirmed that Captain Soto would return for the film, and that JTH Studios would reprise the role. Filming also took place on November 21, with the official trailer being released the next day. On January 12, 2018, Scott expressed his uncertainty over Collector1100 reprising his role as Dareth, as he hadn't contacted him in a few months. On January 25, Collector1100 resigned from the role due to a lack of interest. On February 15, Douglas Garthwaite was cast as Eyezor and Wrayth. On April 5, Scott officially sent out the lines for the film's entire cast. On April 11, Rob O'Dwyer resigned from the film's cast, due to an overwhelming number of other projects he's working on. On June 20, JobbytheHong was cast as Master Chen. On June 29, it was confirmed that the film will begin airing in July 2018. On July 10, R&D, a popular Ninjago YouTuber, was officially cast as Dareth. On July 13, the film's release date was confirmed as July 19, 2018. On July 17, a thunderstorm shut down Scott's computer and corrupted his Final Cut Pro library, nearly wiping out Part 1 of the film. Fortunately, Scott was able to recover a backup of Part 1, though he had to recover the source files; ultimately, it suffered only minor damage. The first part of the film was released the night of July 19. Music The film predominantly features music by Jay Vincent and Michael Kramer, the composers of the Ninjago TV show. Scott says that their works have a tremendous presence in the film, which was made possible by the fact that Jay and Michael have released much music in the time since the second film's completion in March 2016. In the time since, Scott has also realized the significance of the series' music, which inspired him to incorporate it more into the film. The scores from seasons one to five of the TV show will be heavily featured in the film. Themes for characters such as Cryptor, Chen, his cultists, and Morro are introduced and heavily featured. Music by Steve Jablonsky, Hans Zimmer and Michael Giacchino will also be used in the film, although Scott says the film will have a much heavier focus on Jay and Michael's scores. He feels their scores were underused in the previous films, and wants to devote much more attention to them in this installment. Reception The film has gained a positive critical reception, with a rating of 97% based on 217 likes and 6 dislikes. With the release of Part 1, the film has garnered praise for its cinematography, voice acting, editing, story and balancing of its many characters, main villains, and plot points, with some favoring it as the series' best installment/part yet. The first part of the film gained 1,000 views within half a day of its release, and a total of over 2,000 views within a day of its release. In comparison, Part 1 of Ninjago gained 100 views within a day of its release, while Part 1 of Rise of the Great Devourer gained around 200 views within a day of its release. The third film's opening was not only the biggest opening in the series by far, but the biggest opening for any of Scott's films. Within two days of its release, it gained over 4,400 views. In comparison, it took Part 1 of Ninjago nearly three months to reach this total, and two months for Part 1 of its sequel. JobbytheHong, who voices Master Chen and various minor characters, shared the first part of the film with his audience, which also boosted its audience. It did, however, result in many comments spamming "swivel here", a catchphrase on Jobby's channel; most of these comments were subsequently removed. Filming Incidents *On July 16, 2017, Scott slipped in mud and dropped one of the LEGO models being used for the scene; it set shattered apart and he was unable to put it back together. Despite this, he still managed to use it in the scene, though details on this are unrevealed to prevent spoilers. **Later that afternoon, one of the lens in Scott's glasses popped out, and he lost a screw that held them in. Since he was deep in the woods, as well as 3/4 of the way through filming the scene, Scott opted to finish filming by keeping one of his eyes closed to preserve his vision and see what was being filmed. He was successful in completing the scene, and his glasses were also fixed. *On September 3, Scott was filming a scene on a fallen tree with a long, thin crack running across it. While filming, the Garmadon minifigure slid into the crack and was lost, and Scott couldn't reach in to get the minifigure. Several hours later, he used an axe to slightly open the tree, which allowed him to stick a twig inside and pull the minifigure up enough to reclaim it. The scene was completed the next day. *On September 4, a group of kids found the set for Jamanakai Village and wrecked it, leaving everything covered in mud, wood all over the place, and the giant "electrical barrel" pushed into the creek. Scott was initially unsure of how or when he would fix the damage, given that he was busy with college and had little time in the first place. Scott filmed many scenes since then, and later found the time to clean the set on October 28. Scott began filming on the set in November without any issues. *Scott had filmed (and completed) two major scenes at a reservoir that was overgrown with cattails. The location briefly appeared at the beginning of the first film and it returns in this film. On October 7, he found that all the cattails were removed and replaced with a large expanse of hay, which happened sometime in the last two weeks. The reservoir was overgrown and, after several years, cleared out entirely. Nevertheless, the scenes there were completed the previous month, and filming for that day continued as planned. *On October 28, Scott found that the set for the Slither Pit had sustained damage over the last few months. A small tree had collapsed over part of the ravine, while the wooden bridge running over the pit is rather unstable, as it wore out over time. Scott still filmed at the location, and left much of the damage as it was. *On July 3, 2018, a severe thunderstorm hit the area where the film is shot. Heavy winds and rain knocked over many trees. A giant tree, which had partly toppled due to Hurricane Sandy years earlier, collapsed. It fell in front of Jamanakai's entrance (where the Ninjas' tree base used to be), smothering it with dense foliage and branches. Scott has spent several days cutting through the foliage, which he says won't have an impact on filming. Trivia *The film began airing on July 19, 2018 - continuing a trend set by the previous films, as the first film began airing in July 2014 and the second in July 2015. Scott says this trend is actually coincidental. *Collector1100 was set to return as Dareth in this film, but in January 2018, he resigned from the cast due to a lack of interest. *In casting the film's new main villains - Chen, Morro, Clouse and Cryptor, Scott looked to recreate their voices from the TV show. Many people auditioned for the roles, with YamatoGuru being cast as Morro and Lance Newman being cast as Clouse and Cryptor. JobbytheHong was later cast as Master Chen for his impersonation of the character. *Various actors auditioned for Master Chen after Rob O'Dwyer's resigned from the role, including Sam Charbonneau and YamatoGuru, before JobbytheHong was cast in the role. Scott didn't expect Jobby to take an interest in the character, but was thrilled when he did and cast him after hearing his audition. *Joe Teddick, also known as Ackar Productions, returns to voice Sensei Wu. However, his voice sounds slightly different in the film. Joe kept elements of Wu's raspy voice, but made him sound younger and more clear. All in all, he maintained Wu's wise tone. Scott says that Wu's new voice is "somewhat different, but fits the character perfectly". *Scott has stated that Pythor was the hardest minifigure to maneuver in this film. Due to the structure of Pythor's body, with the broad torso and long tail, it was hard to hold and maneuver him while making him "speak". The size of his neck posed an issue with capturing his body in the frame, as Scott had to hide his hand from the shot while trying to capture as much of the figure as possible. *Lance Newman voices General Cryptor in the film. In the TV show, Richard Newman provided Cryptor's voice. The actors are not related, and their last names being the same is a coincidence. However, Lance's impression of the character is strikingly similar to the original voice. *Like the previous two films, Age of the Golden Master will be released on YouTube in separate parts. *Scott been preparing for the film since 2014, when he first began collecting sets for Rebooted. *Due to personal changes in his life, this will be Jack Morris's last time in which he voices Cole Hence, the series' main protagonist. *As shown in the film's trailers, the Ninja will wear their Tournament, Deepstone and Destiny (season six) robes at some point in the film. *Lloyd is set to keep his original head mold in the film, which appeared in the sets for season one. In the season three sets and beyond, Lloyd gained a new head mold that bears little resemblance to his appearance in the TV show. Scott kept the original head mold as he didn't want to create such a big and unnecessary change. *The film is set to have over forty characters with different voices - exceeding the voice cast of the second film, which had around thirty-six voiced characters. *ToaGresh300, Ryan Bowman, Collector1100 and Russell Parkinson, who appeared in the first two films, and Abby Pincus, who appeared in the second film, will not return for this installment. Ryan and Collector1100 were initially confirmed to return, but were later dropped from the cast. *With the release of this film, Jack Morris, Ackar Productions, Westificationful, OonieandCacola, JTH Studios, FireStar97Studios, Bio21 and Cameron Morris will have appeared in all three films of the series. *Garnettfox, Daniel Poulter and 1P Entertainment, all of whom debuted in the second film, are set to return for this installment. *While fixing the Jamanakai Village set on October 28, 2017, Scott recovered several K'NEX pieces from the electric tower in Rise of the Great Devourer - two years after filming the structure's collapse in October 2015. Scott found part of the tower's platform and the red gear that held the chain up at the top of the tower. *Vladimir Dubrovky, the Russian soldier seen in the first two films, will not return for this film due to Ryan Bowman's expulsion. However, the soldiers that he led in the previous installments will return. *1tjmac12, who voiced Garmadon, The Overlord and Pythor in the previous film, reprises the roles for this film. In September 2017, he changed his username to 1P Entertainment, and will thus be credited as such. *The Garmadon minifigure used in the film was almost lost when Scott dropped it through a thin crevice in a fallen tree. He managed to reclaim it several hours later. This almost marked the first time where a minifigure was lost in a Ninjago film's production. *Jack Morris, Ackar Productions, OonieandCacola, Westificationful and JTH Studios, who voice Cole, Sensei Wu, Jay, Zane and Lloyd, respectively, have appeared in all three of the series' installments. Originally, Cole and Lloyd had different voice actors before the first film was released, but the roles were recast for the project before filming began. **GreshLord and CharCharStudios101 voiced Zane and Kai, respectively, in the first two parts of Ninjago, but the roles were later recast, with Westificationful voicing Zane and Ryan Bowman voicing Kai. Ryan was set to voice Kai in the third film, but was dropped from the cast and replaced with Matt Howell. *The character of Hibiki was originally set to be in the film. Hibiki was a character from the Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin video game, which was confirmed to be non-canon to the main Ninjago storyline. Despite this, Scott still chose to adapt the character and depict him as Ronin's right-hand man, but ultimately cut him from the script due to his lack of purpose in the story. *Lance Newman, who voices major characters Clouse and Cryptor in the film, recommended Rob O'Dwyer to Scott. Rob would be cast as Master Chen, though he later resigned from the role in April 2018 due to obligations with other projects. Lance also recommended YamatoGuru to Scott, and in turn he would be cast as Morro. *Scott has confirmed that Sensei Wu is still called Sensei Wu throughout the film. For cultural reasons, in the TV show the character is referred to as "Master Wu" starting with "Day of the Departed" and "The Hands of Time". Scott doesn't find the title offensive or stereotypical, and thus kept his old title. Spoiler Trivia *Lou Hence, the father of Cole, and Curtis, both appear during the film's opening flashback where the Golden Weapons are excavated. The two last appeared during the opening flashback of Ninjago. Though their voice actors Sam Charbonneau and Douglas Garthwaite appear in the film, they do not reprise their roles. *Parts of Master Chen's dialogue when speaking to Kai are taken from their conversation in episode 41, "The Forgotten Element". Unlike in the episode, Kai ultimately refuses to ally with Chen. *In the TV show, the Nindroids were randomly built by The Overlord to fulfill his plans. In the film, Cryptor and the Nindroids are built by Simon Bowler, the son of Cyrus Borg, as a means of keeping peace in Ninjago - until Cryptor's conscious is corrupted by The Overlord. Category:Ninjago Film Series Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:2016 Storyline Category:Upcoming Films Category:2017 Storyline Category:2017 Category:2018 Storyline Category:2018